


Team Overwatch 2

by Latent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent/pseuds/Latent
Summary: The biggest lie anyone ever told was "The Team Fortress mercs are dead."





	1. Catch-Up Chapter

  
Hey hey! Scout here. Chances are you got no idea what's goin' on so lemme just get ya caught up real quick. Basically about a hundred years ago we all found out that we didn't have souls. Apparently a lot of real important people didn't like the idea of nine psychotic immortal guys running around, so long story short our employers trapped our original bodies in amber tanks and hid them in an underground facility after developing the technology to make easily manipulated clones of ourselves. If that didn't make any sense, basically TF industries used the fact that we can't die to their advantage by making an infinite number of us. At least, that's how it was explained to me. Medic said even immortal bodies can get permanently damaged and stuff so that's why they had to preserve our bodies and just make clones. The reason they can't use just ANY bodies is because no one else' would be able to survive very long in the amber, and each new clone requires our brains to be re-scanned to form a new body, which is why the whole “immortal” thing helps. A bunch of big-name companies like Aperture Science got permission to employ us as well to test their new stuff because they wouldn't have to worry about us dying constantly.  
  
But that was a hundred years ago. We know things have changed, but we're not a part of it. Around 1974, a huge discovery was made. After managing to drill past the crust of Australia in search of more Australium, a massive pocket was found and brought back to us in the states. RED and BLU joined together to build a massive, underground base for everyone to hide in and resume research while the rest of the world above us went to hell. Even with our technology and Australium, an unexplainable disease breached our walls and killed everyone but us nine in 1992. After that we all kind of lost track of the date and have been continuing our work ever since, nonstop. Once our bodies get exhausted we'll just off ourselves and come back, good as new.  
  
I've taken over the Aperture part of the facility. My teammates like to laugh and say it's because I like wearing the boots, but I personally think it's because I'm the only one fit to survive in its weird, decaying environment.  
  
So despite us not really needing to, we continue what we're doing. We aren't just holed up in here though. We're a part of a few shady organizations that still employ us to take care of a few things. Don't get me wrong, just because we get around doesn't mean we're up to date on the conditions of the world or anything.  
  
That's exactly where this little situation started.  
  
  
(Story goes back into 3rd person next page <3)


	2. Unidentified Flying Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the TF2 Mercs being... the tf2 mercs

  
Scout tapped his foot impatiently on the ground while scanning the sky, arms crossed while Medic droned on about the procedure for the four-hundredth time that morning. Scout waited for him to finish his sentence and interrupted the beginning of the next with an annoyed “I got it, I got it.”  
  
Medic sighed and concluded “Just remember to try to land on your feet, the uber isn't going to keep you alive long enough to survive the fall and I don't know if our machine will be able to handle bringing you back in less than a day.”  
  
Scout stopped and stared at Medic with a concerned but still frustrated expression. “So why are we doing this TODAY rather than wait until tomorrow after it cools down?”  
  
“Oh don't be silly!” Medic responded while gesturing the silent Heavy to stand on the opposite end of the platform. “I want to know now, of course.” He nudged Scout more so that he was in line with the Heavy but still on the opposite end. “Alright now, Heavy, get up on the boxes. Scout, stand on the platform. Demo and Soldier are already in position.” He fumbled with the walkie talkie he had excitedly.  
  
“Is everyone ready?”  
  
Demo's and Soldier's confirmations came in quickly, both sounding excited. Heavy simply nodded, not thinking too much of this experiment. Scout glared daggers at Medic and hissed “This better work or I'm gonna-”  
  
Heavy jumped down on his end of the platform, launching Scout high into the air. Medic's grin widened as he placed his slightly broken medigun where Scout was just standing. Heavy eyed the gun while climbing back up on his boxes.  
  
“How is this supposed to work?”  
  
“I'm glad you asked, mein freund!” Medic responded in a creepily cheery tone. “When the crit projectiles from Demo and Soldier get close enough to Scout and the medigun that's about to join him, the energy will hopefully trigger the medigun to explode while simultaneously ubering Scout.” After a short pause he added “Ubercharge is.. not an exact science. Anyways get ready to launch the gun in 3...2....1...NOW”  
  
Heavy jumped back down to the platform and sent the medigun flying upwards at an alarming speed.  
  
It all happened too fast to properly document, but the end result was an massive red explosion that filled the sky with red light and thunderous crackling. Medic nodded slowly, being the only one to not shield his eyes at the atmosphere-filling bomb. “Interesting. So THAT'S what happens.”  
  
Heavy moved his hands away from his face and sniffed. “This is why we did this outside then?”  
  
“Ja! Sure it may cause a lot of suspicion but honestly who in their right mind is monitoring a GRAVEL PIT In New Mexico? Some weird organization constantly in search of ruthless killing machines to use to bring down some already brought -down organization?”  
  
Heavy sighed, confused. “Sometimes Doctor has strange ideas. Heavy is going inside.” Heavy opened the massive metal door and lumbered inside. While the door was open, the Engineer poked his head from around the corner and looked up at the still red sky. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying to find the right words to say.  
  
“Y'all should get inside so that we can lockdown for a little while.. Don't need nobody coming in and finding us now..”  
  
Medic rested a hand over his eyes and scanned the horizon for Scout, who hadn't come down yet. He used his other hand to wave off the Engineer with a “Ja ja we'll be in soon, don't lose your goggles.”  
  
“Alright well.. just make sure to get in soon. Pyro's making pizza.”  
  
Medic gave a half-hearted nod and resumed looking for Scout. He was nowhere to be seen. Demo and Soldier returned shortly and said they hadn't seen what happened to him.  
  
Medic then shrugged and explained, “Well let's suppose he was travelling at the speed of light? He could be anywhere. Well whatever, I'm sure he'll be fine so long as he lands on his feet. Haha! What an interesting experiment! Remind me to do that again sometime...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHhhHHA

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFFF


End file.
